


Butterfly Effect

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Despite bickering every day, Castiel assures Jack that he and Dean still have a profound bond.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> super late for day 14 (this topic really got me stuck haha) but I heard we got till 9th to finish all 30 days. Adding stuff before final masterlist^^
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’ll tell you what I remember, I remember commander Castiel snapped his fingers and his Celine-Dione-hater brother _unsinks_ a ship,” Dean’s tone is laced with sarcasm making the angel glare opposite him on the library table.

“It was immediately undone, and I was very regretful. Don’t laugh at my life mistakes, Dean.”

“I wasn’t laughing,” Dean shakes his head but a grin is already spreading on his lips. 

“Yes, you are, I know every muted line you make with that face, Dean,” Castiel growls.

“No, you don’t, my face is usually like this. I’m Mr. Poker's face.” Dean chides.

“Oh, I do. I know your every smile, Dean—”

“You don’t—"

“I watched over you as much as any angel could, Dean, don’t try me.”

“I call bluff,” Dean narrows his twinkling eyes.

Castiel leans forward the table, right arm dropping carefully to support his weight with a deadpan expression but radiating blue eyes full of warning.

“You don't know how long I've been watching you, Dean. I can tell you things you'd be scared to know." He meant to be intimidating but when he sees the blossoming expression on Dean's face, he wonders yet again if this is only turning Dean on.

Dean stared at him the entire time with lips slightly parted Castiel feared Dean would actually turn into blinding sunshine when his lips split into a wide smile.

“Wow, Cas… if you want to hit on me so bad, you can just tell me, I’d think about it.” Dean beams wide. His body language vibrates with excitement as he stares at Castiel with unbidden joy, holding the angel’s gaze as they both fell in the familiar mine of their eye-staring contest.

“Okay, enough love talks or I’ll tell you to find a room,”

Castiel clasps his hands together and leans back to his chair, lingering blue eyes at his charge.

“I found a case,” Sam calls to Castiel and Dean, like the tension breaker that he is. Dean takes the opportunity to lean behind him, narrowing his eyes on the screen.

“Murder spree with serial-sex -murderer,” Dean smirks, “Sure that’s our thing?”

“Yep. All reports include yanked hearts out left on a table surrounded by candles, butterfly wings in a pentagram. Sounds like our typical Saturday night to me.” Sam crosses his arms. Dean shakes his head.

“My Saturday night, you never go out to have fun anymore, Sammy, not since Eileen—”

Sam gives him a sharp look, “I don’t see you going out either. Got something to occupy your night?”

It wiped the smirk off the hunter’s face. He looks at Castiel who gives him a grim look instead.

“What’s that written on the wall behind by the bed?” Jack says, who’s gotten himself around his guardian and is also reading the report from Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey, no looking.” Dean grabs the chance to change the topic only making Castiel roll his eyes.

“He ate a heart before, Dean.” He says drily.

“Fine, let him in all the gory and blood stuff. What kind of responsible adult are you?”

Castiel prepares for a retort when Sam cuts him—

“It says _LUST,_ ” Sam zooms the screen, “written in blood… this looks dangerous. These are demon sigil… what…?”

“It’s either a demon trying to trap another demon or just human’s in sheep’s clothing,” Dean’s expression had turned serious, “Okay, we gotta know more information from hell so let’s divide in two—Cas and Jack can deal with the demons while me and Sam work on the case—"

“No, Jack and I will deal with hunting whoever is doing all these… killings. You and Sam go check with the crossroad demon, Dean,” Castiel stands up. Dean stares at him incredulously.

“Wait—what?”

“You heard me, come on, Jack.”

Sam watches as Castiel walks pass Dean with his brother on tow. Dean can’t seem to get the angel’s rein back, hopelessly staring as the angel ascends the metal stairs.

“Cas—hey wait! You got a plan? You know who’s doing this stuff?”

“No, it doesn’t sit well on me to let you do it,”

“What—do I look like a kid!?”

“I’m way older than you are, so _yes_.”

“Cas! _Dammit—I’m a professional! I can own your ass!”_

“Of course,” Castiel pulls open the door, let Jack out first, meet Dean’s eyes, and then shut it behind him. Dean blinks. Sam snorts at the face his brother makes.

_“Whipped.”_

***

Jack flips the badge upside down, frowns, and then looks up at his foster father apologetically. Castiel dismisses it quietly, acknowledging it only with a fraction of raised eyebrow so as not to blow their cover. Returning the badge inside his coat, Jack turns to the busboy giving Castiel’s raised badge an uncertain frown.

Soon they are deep in the case. They heard from Sam and Dean after a few hours before the brothers make a crossroad meeting for information. Castiel leads Jack into the noted place where the last victim was found and was in the middle of scouring the area when Jack turns to him.

“So why do you always fight with Dean?”

“It’s harmless,” Castiel narrows his eyes at the old rickety bookshelf he is checking, “It’s not really a fight.”

"Just because it's harmless doesn't make one person do it as a habit like the two of you. You both... seem to like it."

"I do like it. Dean needs it to keep him going and thinking," At Jack’s silence, Castiel faces him. “It’s something Dean and I share like our profound bond…. It’s always been part of who we are, Jack, or we won’t be our real selves around each other and that’s harder. Silence can kill, believe me.”

“I understand. I heard from someone getting angry is a show of care?”

“That surmises it.” Castiel bows, “No one wants to be ignored or when the person you love treats you coldly like you’re dead to them… it’s not good. And contradicting Dean gives me a reason to protect him too.”

“Well, you do have a penchant for contradicting him most of the time than just letting him have his happy corner. It’s what Sam calls it,” the boy points out when Castiel raises eyebrows at him, “I mean, not that I’d be comfortable in your position where Dean’s always… staring with intense excitement… I mean, he scares me. That’s why I admire you, Cas, you’re the only one other than Sam… And it’s always a relief to see him smile. He morphs from scary Dean to nice Dean….”

“I agree,” Castiel whispers with a secret smile. He remembers the first time he returned and how Dean scared the boy on their trip to a cowboy hotel. A Nephilim both angels and demons fear, afraid of Dean Winchester. It’s understandable. He glances at Jack with a smile. “He does give me a reason to understand butterflies in the stomach when in fact having them anywhere in the digestive system is a serious medical concern.”

“Butterflies in the stomach?”

“It’s um… figuratively.” Castiel smiles.

Jack seems to consider this with understanding filling his innocent eyes.

“Ah… so that’s what it is…. Butterfly effect.”

Lost in his thoughts, Castiel dismisses the comment. He doesn’t understand the reference, and may have forgotten about it totally until they finish the case and he is arguing with Dean that had the hunter went after the Djinn, he would also be a victim to its powerful _lust control,_ which Dean engaged in denial heatedly.

“There it is,” Jack tells Sam from the kitchen table as Castiel and Dean bicker while they wash the dishes side by side, space forgotten. They were talking loud and rapid, eyes lashing, shoulders pressing harder but Dean couldn’t make the angel move. Castiel doesn’t push back, making sure Dean doesn’t hurt himself.

“There’s what?”

“The butterfly effect,” Jack nods at Castiel’s grumpy expression, but which would also morph into a beautiful smile when he successfully gets Dean all worked up in the argument. It ended with Dean bouncing back after another attempt to shove the angel sideward. Castiel catches his waist in time and they make the most romantic tipping position, Dean’s face reddening furiously.

Sam chews his salad. Shaking his head, he mutters, _“Whipped.”_


End file.
